Mage save the prince?
by Silvin knight 0w0
Summary: welp...here is some more sad!stuck, but don't worry this one will be long...Well this is also human!stuck. Eridan Ampora has everything! He's rich! Soon will marry the girl of his dreams! but...is that...really the truth? Sexual content in latter chapters. WARNING THIS IS SADSTUCK! there is depression and cutting. hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Eridan can only wrap himself his soft bed and try not to cry. his father hated him. Called him a bastard child. Threw glass bottles at him screaming how much of a piece of shit he is. _I__ts not real...please just be another nightmare._

But he felt his hot tears on his cheeks to confirm his fears. He wasn't an Ampora...no...he was just a bastard child. He couldn't stop crying the tears kept flowing uncontrollably. he can hear someone screaming.

But who?

Oh..hahaha. That was his voice. He looked at his hands they were shaking and trembling, he couldn't even grip the bed sheets anymore.

He stood up slowly. wiped his tears. slowly started walking to his dresser. he slowly opened a drawer. But not any drawer...no. this drawer was a painful reminder of his stupidity, and failures. He squeezed his eyes shut but never stopped his actions. _this isn't real. i'm not doing this. i'm a fuckin' high class ampora. an ampora would never do this! no. no. _He bit his lip when he felt the cool metal at his fingertips.

_this isn't real. no this a dream. all a stupid dream. i'm gonna wake up and laugh at this in the morning. _He felt more hot tears flow down his cheeks. he quickly open his eyes and grab the stupid knife and positioned it on his arm. _just fuckin' do it already...get it over with...please._

He slowly gingerly pressed the knife on his arm. He pressed the knife to his arm, but not hard enough to cut. His hands started shaking. _stop it! stop being a fuckin' baby! get this over with and go to bed!_

He hissed when the knife bit into his arm. He looked down and saw some of his bright red blood drip down his arm. He started to remember everything.

The painful memories hit him one by one like a bullet going through his chest. he screamed and started to frantically cutting his arm, cutting everything painful with the beautiful metal knife now glisten with red blood.

...his red blood.

he stopped.

drop the knife.

He could heard a clatter of metal on the floor...It sounded just like his heart shattering...into nothing. He collapsed into the hard wood ground.

_this is not..._

He stopped. he knew this was hopeless. he cut himself. he was a bastard child. he had nothing. not even his dignity. no...he is nothing.

Looking up he saw the moon. _Howw beautiful its a full moon. I could only wwish to be that...perfect._

"are you lonely?"

His voice was small and cracked. he tried again.

"up there in the sky alone? forced to wwatch us...your probably laughin right? I mean you saww everythin'...im pathetic right?"

The moon didn't reply just glisten in beauty. _ok...really? its a moon! it wwont reply to you...its not alive...not only are you pathetic...but stupid to._

He sighed in frustration...and closed his eyes...and started to drift into much needed slumber.

_Hopefully i wwont wwake up..._


	2. Chapter 2

There was water everywhere. The calming waters soothed his raging yet empty soul. He was sinking falling to the bottom of this endless ocean. He flips in the water smiling when the fish swim over and play with him. He laughs. Having the time of his life. Underwater, playing with fish...if only-

He freezes when he hears something. _it..sounds like...her...no wway...its not...is it? _He swims over to the voice and finds her...his goddess, swimming around the coral. He waves to her hoping to get her attention.

She swam to him, her hair flowing with the water. She had a beautiful swimsuit on that shimmers like it was made of gold, but it was just clothes compared to her beauty.

"fef?"

She looked at him and her smile fades. Her shining smile now is something totally opposite. Her anger was burned into his mind. Eridan's blood runs cold. He tries to say something...anything to her, but his voice wont work. No matter how many times he tries to open his mouth and speak, a mysteries force wont let anything out.

"W)(AT? W)(AT THE FUCK COULD YOU POSSIABLY W)(ANT?"

He finches at the sound of her voice.

"ARE YOU )(APPY NOW? CONGRATS! YOU HAVE YOUR FUCKING WIS)(! IM YOUR FIANCE!"

She screamed at him. Her voice, her eyes filled with burning rage. She swims as fast as a torpedo and was in front of him in no time. He had no time to even swim away from her rage. She was angry...any one can see that. Harshly poking his chest she counties to scream at him.

"BUT ILL NEVER EVER LOVE YOU! EVER! YOU HEAR ME?"

Eridan can only nod. His tears blind his already damaged eyesight. _wwhy am such a screw up? _

"I LOVE )(IM! NOT YOU! I LOVE SOLLUX! NOT)(ING YOU CAN DO CAN FUCKING C)(ANGE T)(AT!"

Suddenly "he" is here. With his stupid grin hugging her like eridan never could.

"why don't you ju2t drop dead? no one liike2 you ED. iit would beniifiit everyone if you were dead."

He screams. Covers his ears. _no more...please no more ...i get it. im sorry so sorry. _

BANG!

He opens his eyes only to quickly close them again. The suns rays shines down into his cold empty room. _it...wwas only a dream. _

_ "_Knock. Knock."

Eridan jumps at the noise. "yes?"

"Young master time to get up. You have school. I'm coming in to clean your room."

Eridan looks at his room and notices the blood. Everywhere. Still.

"FUCK!...uh..no that's' fine...ill do it."

He hears the footsteps walk away from the door and he sighs in relief. With a sigh Eridan stood up. his body ached and became sore from how he slept...on the cold hard floor. He reached and picked up his knife which was found next to him while he was resting. Shivering and his memories of what he has done. He got up and stumbled a few times but he managed to get to the drawer of secrets. He carefully placed the knife back into the drawer.

Shutting it.

Eridan cleaned everything up, including his damaged arm, in about an hour. He checked the clock. _5:00...great i missed breakfast...oh wwell..better get ready for.._Tears stared to surfaces with the thought of school.

School...was just as much tortures as his home. He had no friends. he was hated among every student. he didn't even want to think about fef. The name made him want to crawl in a hole and cry, But he had to go...he didn't want his dad to be even more mad then he already was.

He got ready for school. quickly. Trying not to further anger his father.


End file.
